


Tease

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Zeke rarely hangs out, he doesn't date, and he never has casual sex. That's a fact.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



> This is exactly what the title says. Sorry not sorry :o)

 

If there's one thing concerning Zeke Tyler on which the whole campus agrees, it's that he's a loner and somewhat of a rebel. Zeke appears to have no interest in making friends and little interest in his studies. He goes to class all right, but he never stands out, and afterwards, he's gone before anyone can try talk to him. On those rare occasions he does socialize, he always has a way of “making things more fun,” which mostly ends in trouble of some kind.

Some students envy his attitude and wish they could be more like him while others find him plain weird, but overall, he's respected. His rare displays of wit and snark in combination with his handsome features seem to be the perfect lure for many; all over campus, girls and guys alike keep trying to get close to him, maybe get into his pants at some point, but it's to no avail.

Zeke rarely hangs out, he doesn't date, and he never has casual sex. That's a fact.

So when the first video surfaces, it causes all the more turmoil. Rumor has it, Zeke himself uploaded it, and while that's entirely possible, the origin remains unprovable.

It's a short clip that opens with a shirtless Zeke and another young man—just as shirtless— lying on a couch. An overlay reading “The Casey Files, Part I” blocks most of the view for about twenty seconds. It vanishes as Zeke bends over who must be Casey and kisses him. Then he sits back, works Casey's fly open, and pulls down his pants.

Casey trails a fingertip up Zeke's chin, to his mouth, and past his lips. Still focusing on the main task at hand, Zeke sucks down and elicits a hushed moan.

Once Casey's jeans and boxers are gone, Zeke flicks his gaze down at his erection and makes humming sound as if he approves of what he sees. He frees Casey's finger, grabs his wrist, and guides the young man's hand to his own cock.

While Casey builds a slow rhythm up and down his length, Zeke bends down and flicks his tongue over the tip. Moaning, Casey arches up, and Zeke presses him down with a hand on his belly. He licks over the tip again then closes his lips around it—

—and that's where the video ends, abruptly and unsatisfying.

After that, the gossip factory, fueled by ever more clips emerging, is working overtime. Every video features Zeke and Casey in increasingly compromising situations. First, it's blowjobs: in the kitchen, in the shower, in the driveway; then, they fuck: on the bed, on the floor, on the hood of Zeke's car. Every clip stops shortly after the real action begins, as if they're merely teasers for a full porn movie.

And maybe, some people say, that's what this is. Maybe, they say, that's why Zeke keeps to himself: so he can pursue his secret porn career in peace.

But whether those videos surfaced by accident or purpose, they have half the student body excited for the next episode and the other half curious to learn the truth.

Needless to say they never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
